Short and Sweet
by TokiNabi
Summary: A series of unconnected drabbles, mostly in the romance genre. Multiple pairings, scenarios and universes will be featured. Latest: Posing: Videl x Gohan. Yeah he looked dumb doing that. But he was still adorable.
1. Longevity: Goku x ChiChi

**Short and Sweet by TokiNabi**

**Disclaimer:**Dragonball, Z and GT belong to Akira Toriyama and Toei. This is simply a work of fiction for fun and not for the purposes of profit.

**Notes:** I _love_ this couple. The inspiration for this one comes from a fanart piece by the artist Drops. The picture was of Goku and Chi-Chi in their later years - something that I don't see a lot of. It was just so sweet to imagine them as one of those couples that just stay together forever. I think old couples are adorable. I _had_ to make an old couple fic about Goku and Chi-Chi.

*** * * Longevity * * ***

At 60, graying hairs, wrinkles and all, Son Chi-Chi was still a beauty.

"You're lyin'." Chi-Chi said when Goku had told her so.

"I'm not." Goku grinned, leaning over so he could kiss his pouting wife. "Besides, it's not like you're the only one who's gettin' older."

Chi-Chi reached up and pinched his cheek hard, making him wince. "And you're still pretty strong." Goku added.

"It's not fair!" She sighed. "Here I am, agin' twice as fast as you are, which also means I'll live only half as long as you do, provided you don't get yourself killed before you're old enough to die naturally in your sleep!"

"I don't really think about that." Goku said honestly. He wrapped his arms around Chi-Chi and pulled her close. "And I don't really want to either."

"Those are the facts of our lives." Chi-Chi said. "We've gotta face 'em sooner or later."

"But not _now._" Goku said insistently. "You're not _that_ old. We've got a long life ahead of us – together."

Chi-Chi smiled, raising her arms so she could hug her husband as tightly as she was able.

They stood like that for a long moment, simply enjoying each other's warmth.


	2. Coming Clean: ChiChi, Goten x Trunks

**Short and Sweet by TokiNabi**

**Disclaimer:**Dragonball, Z and GT belong to Akira Toriyama and Toei. This is simply a work of fiction for fun and not for the purposes of profit.

**Notes:** A mother and son chat. Featured in the background is another favourite couple of mine in the series. They're not canon (although I _wish_ they were and I bet anyone who tried hard enough could present enough evidence to prove that they are in fact canon, just oblivious).

*** * * ****Coming Clean**** * * ***

Goten fidgeted nervously in his seat. He had been the one to call his mom to the kitchen table so that they could talk. Now that he was there though, he wanted nothing more than to be somewhere else.

"So what is it that you wanted to talk to me about?" Chi-Chi asked curiously.

"It's…it's about Trunks." Goten finally said.

"Yeah?"

"Um…" Goten swallowed hard. _'Just say it! Like…like ripping off a band-aid! Painful, but quick!' "_We'retogether." He blurted out.

Chi-Chi blinked. "What?"

"Trunks and I. We're…together." Goten said in a smaller voice.

"Together?"

"We're in love."

"Oh."

"Yeah." Goten readied himself for the verbal whipping. Nothing. He cracked open an eye and found Chi-Chi simply staring at him. "Mom…?" He said in a small voice.

"Well." Chi-Chi said, still looking at him oddly. "That was the last thing I thought I'd hear from you but… Trunks is a nice boy and handsome and best of all he's rich! Why, I bet you'll never have an uncomfortable day in your life with him."

"…Uh-"

"If you two are in love, I guess I can't do anythin' but get the weddin' plans ready."

"Wow, thanks mo- wait, what?"

"Marriage."

"No! That's okay- I mean, we're in love, but- well it's so soon and-"

"Don't be silly Goten. Your father and I were married when we were younger than you and Gohan married around the same time."

"But…we're happy the way things are…" Goten said weakly.

"Oh no, I know perfectly well how young men are and I won't have my son just givin' it away without havin' some insurance first."

"Giving it- mom! I alr-" At her chilly look he shut up and quickly amended his words. "I already, uh- _know_ about things like that." He decided that the fact that he and Trunks had already done it would be a secret until after they were married. Then he recalled the terrifying look his mother had had on her face for a split second before he had lied and decided that his secret would have to go with him to the grave.


	3. Distraction: Launch x Tenshinhan

**Short and Sweet by TokiNabi**

**Disclaimer:** Dragonball, Z and GT belong to Akira Toriyama and Toei. This is simply a work of fiction for fun and not for the purposes of profit.

**Notes:** Takes place in the universe of my other fic: Dragonball Divergence. Just what happened between Launch and Tenshinhan the night before he left to train with Kami? Well, besides the discovery that brunette-Launch doesn't work well under stress...

*** * * Distraction * * ***

Launch poured some oil in a heated wok. Beside it a large pot of simmering stew bubbled. "That should do it...now while that heats..." She picked up a bottle of cooking wine and moved to the pot.

"That smells great."

Launch spun around, a hand on her chest over her racing heart. "You scared me!"

"Sorry." Tenshinhan smiled as he walked in. "Chaotzu and I just finished training and he said I should check up on you so...here I am."

She smiled radiantly. It made his pulse irregular and he swallowed hard. He could already feel his face reddening. There was a sudden warm, but not unpleasant tightness in his chest and stomach. The question that had been on the tip of his tongue for the past few months slipped out. "I've been wondering...why did you come here?"

"It was my other self that came here looking for you." Launch said softly, self-consciously pushing some of her dark blue hair behind her shoulder. She blushed. "But...I'm happy for that. I've never been good at chasing after the guy I like."

Tenshinhan's eyes widened. "Launch...I-" And unable to find the words he needed, he stepped forward instead and gently clasped her shoulders. When she didn't recoil he leaned closer, wondering if he could find the right words on her lips.

The pot lid began to rattle. "Oh! I forgot about the meal!" Launch yelped, jerking back. She spun around and in her haste, poured the cooking wine into the wok of hot oil rather than the stew.

Later, after the fire was put out and it was recognized that the stove and a few pots would need to be replaced, Tenshinhan quickly brushed a kiss on Launch's forehead. "Because," he said between laughter caused by her bewildered expression, "it's never boring when you're around. I'm glad you're here." A small smile crept across Launch's face and Tenshinhan's heart fluttered a little. He coughed and straightened. "Anyway, let's have beef for dinner instead. I'll cook."


	4. Break: ChiChi x Goku

**Short and Sweet by Tokinabi**

**Disclaimer: **Dragonball, Z and GT belong to Akira Toriyama and Toei. This is simply a work of fiction for fun and not for the purposes of profit. The original bits of this fanfiction are mine though.

**Notes: **I'm sorry for the long delay in updates! My external hard drive with all my writing died which was quite awful for me, (yes, I bawled a bit over that) and set me back a few weeks in updates, but thankfully I came to the realization that everything I want to write is more or less in my head. It's just a pain to write it all out again and try to remember certain important details of each story… Anyway, I know it's been way too long since my last update, so I decided to post this up. It takes place in the early days of Chi-Chi and Goku's marriage and though it can stand alone, it is also the opening section for the next chapter of my other story _Dragonball Divergence. _Please enjoy!

*** * * Break * * ***

"Whew! Let's take a break!" Chi-Chi wiped her forehead wearily. Her clothes were soaked through with sweat and the intense afternoon sun was making her feel sleepy.

"I'm gonna keep goin'." Goku said, sounding only a little winded.

"Goku! One little break isn't goin' to hurt you!" Chi-Chi said, stalking to him and grabbing his wrist. "And as my husband you should spend some time with me outside of trainin' so we can get to know each other better!"

"Okay, okay." Goku chuckled and allowed himself to be dragged to the shady area his wife wanted to rest. They sat underneath a large tree. Chi-Chi yanked off her shoes and began to fan herself.

"Why do you love fightin' so much anyway?" She asked. "I mean, I love it too, but I think you'd do it forever if you could."

"It's fun!" He grinned at her cheerfully.

She raised an eyebrow. "That's it? There's no other reason?"

"Another reason?" Goku repeated. His brow furrowed as he considered his response. "Well…I just…feel comfortable doin' it. It's like…the feelin' of bein' home I guess. It's hard to explain 'cause I've never really thought about it."

"I think I get it." Chi-Chi said.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Why do you like fightin'?"

"Me? I think it's fun too…and it's always been a big part of my life. I was taught how to fight so I could protect myself, but I came to love it. I learned discipline through it, played games with it and it helped me through some tough times. I can't imagine not having it in my life." Her eyes softened. "And now I'm happy for this strength because I want to stand beside you in battle." Chi-Chi slid her hand through the grass between them and threaded her fingers through his. She met his eyes. "You're really important to me you know."

Goku's face reddened and he looked away shyly. "Th-thanks." He stuttered, unable to think of anything else to say.

Chi-Chi giggled, having expected such a reaction. "Anytime."


	5. The Correct Answer: Goku, Pan, Bra

**Short and Sweet by Tokinabi**

**Disclaimer: **Dragonball, Z and GT belong to Akira Toriyama and Toei. This is simply a work of fiction for fun and not for the purposes of profit.

**Notes: **Fluff.

*** * * The Correct Answer * * ***

"Grandpa, grandpa, who is prettier, me or Bra?" Pan asked Goku. Beside her, Bra stared at him expectantly.

Goku paused as he seriously considered the six year old's question, briefly wishing he had gotten Gohan or Goten to check on the girls instead.

"Well grandpa?" Pan pressed.

He inhaled and exhaled quickly. Then he smiled. "That's too hard! You're both so pretty I can't say."

The girls seemed happy enough with the answer and Goku sighed with relief as he half walked, half bolted from the room. His previous experiences with Bulma, Launch and then Chi-Chi (three of the possibly most volatile women in the world) had served him well.

At forty-nine, Goku still didn't know much about women.

But he knew a no-win situation when he saw one.


	6. Friends: Piccolo, Gohan

**Short and Sweet by Tokinabi**

**Disclaimer: **Dragonball, Z and GT belong to Akira Toriyama and Toei. This is simply a work of fiction for fun and not for the purposes of profit. The original bits of this fanfiction are mine though.

**Notes: **Night before the fight against the saiyans. Deep down, Piccolo is a giant softie.

*** * * Friends * * ***

It had been dark for some time. Few noises broke the tranquility of the night. A cold wind rattled grass stalks and dry earth as it passed through.

A soft rustle filled Piccolo's sensitive ears. He glanced at his leg and found Gohan curled up against it, still asleep. The brat had probably been unconsciously drawn to the heat emanating from him since the fire had gone out. Piccolo reached out to push the boy away, and frowned in consternation when his hand remained suspended in the air only an inch from Gohan's head.

'Because we're friends.' Gohan had said. The boy didn`t know anything, didn`t realize how ridiculous he had sounded. Demons didn't make friends - particularly not with the offspring of their worst enemy.

The tips of his fingers lightly brushed Gohan's forehead and moved some wayward hairs out of his eyes.

'Maybe I've done it anyway.' Piccolo mused with some regret.


	7. Jealous: Trunks x Goten, Future Trunks

**Short and Sweet by TokiNabi**

**Disclaimer: **Dragonball, Z and GT belong to Akira Toriyama and Toei. This is simply a work of fiction for fun and not for the purposes of profit.

**Notes: **Why are my Trunks x Goten chapters always longer than my other drabbles?

*** * * Jealous * * ***

To completely reassure himself, Trunks had returned to the past – a less grim version of his world, thanks to his involvement in changing the original direction of events – to check the state of the world he had helped save. Much to his relief, the world of his alternate past seemed to be as beautiful and peaceful as he had left it, and his younger self was enjoying an ideal life the older Trunks could only dream about.

The Trunks of this world had never lived in fear. He had both his mother and father. Gohan was still alive and visited regularly. What had surprised him the most though, was the news that Goku and Chi-Chi had had another son – Goten – who had become Trunks' best friend.

Speaking of which… Trunks grinned down at the boy clinging to his leg. "Hey Goten."

"Trunks!" Goten chirped happily. "Let's play!"

Playing usually involved sparring – Trunks was still in shock over the amount of power the two boys had at their age – which eventually wound down into either a mellow flight back to the Briefs residence for a meal, or a relaxed chat about whatever came to mind while they lay on some grassy plot of land and looked at the clouds. Although Goten and the younger Trunks were a handful to deal with, Trunks didn't mind spending time with them. They were unrefined geniuses in the art of fighting and during their sparring sessions, nearly always managed to show Trunks a move he had never seen before.

"Sure thing kid." Trunks glanced around. "Where's…Trunks?" He asked. It felt a bit strange to refer to the boy that was and wasn't him.

Goten pouted and frowned a little. "He's not coming. He said he wanted to do something else."

Trunks blinked as he absorbed the explanation. "You can play with him instead. I don't mind."

"No! I want to play with you because you're really cool. And you're leaving soon, so I won't get to see you again! …I'm staying with you today!" Goten said decisively.

Trunks smiled and ruffled the boy's hair, laughing at his squawks of protest. "Okay."

-x-x-x-

Back at the Briefs home, the younger Trunks was fuming over Goten's decision and loudly expressing his dismay. "…and Goten is always following him around and he just talks about how cool that other Trunks is!" He frowned at the floor. "What's so great about him anyway? He's _me_…just a little older."

Bulma discreetly smiled behind her raised coffee cup. "Think of it this way. You're the same person, but your personalities are different, especially because of the age gap. Goten may be a little impressed by this Trunks, but in the end, _you're_ Goten's best friend, not him."

"Then why isn't Goten with me right now?" Trunks grumbled.

Bulma rolled her eyes at the boy's comment. Well, if nothing else, the older Trunks would be leaving in about a week.


	8. Send off Present:Trunks x Goten, FTrunks

**Short and Sweet by TokiNabi**

**Disclaimer: **Dragonball, Z and GT belong to Akira Toriyama and Toei. This is simply a work of fiction for fun and not for the purposes of profit.

**Notes: **Sequel to _Jealous_.

*** * * Send-off Present * * ***

Two weeks after Trunks' arrival, The Briefs and Son families gathered on the Briefs' lawn. They had all come to say their goodbyes to Trunks before he left for good.

Bulma hugged Trunks tightly as she told him to take care and that she loved him. Vegeta awkwardly, but firmly patted him on the back. Goku, Chi-Chi and Gohan thanked Trunks again for saving Goku's life and wished him a safe trip.

Finally only Trunks and Goten were left. Trunks' younger self looked directly into his eyes and quietly admitted, "I guess you are pretty cool, but…" he smirked, and Trunks immediately saw Vegeta's influence, "in a few years I'm going to be even cooler."

Trunks grinned. "Do your best then."

When he turned to Goten, the boy was already running forward. Trunks stumbled a little as Goten all but tackled him. "Bye kid." Trunks said fondly, returning the hug.

"Bye bye Trunks." Goten said. And then, to everyone's shock, Goten leaned forward and dropped a small kiss right on Trunks' lips. "Mommy did this to Daddy when she thought he had to leave for a long time. She said it was so he wouldn't feel so sad when he left."

Gohan made a high pitched noise that might have been a shriek. Later he would insist that Chi-Chi did it. Beside a gaping Goku, Chi-Chi gave a short gasp and fell backwards in faint.

Bulma had to hold back a snicker as she lifted Vegeta's dropped jaw back into place.

"Er…thanks." Trunks said, his cheeks heating up. His eyes darted nervously to his younger self, wondering how he was taking it. To his surprise, the boy only looked a little disgruntled. But the look settled into a smug one and his eyes flickered to the time machine.

Comprehension filled Trunks. _'I guess I won't be much competition.' _And he smiled, briefly entertaining the notion of taking Goten back with him. Then he shook his head and released Goten.

Having said his goodbyes, Trunks jumped into his time-machine. He waved as his ship began to rise into the air. He would miss this world and all the people in it that his world had lost. He sighed as the scenery disappeared around him. He also couldn't help but think that the other Trunks was particularly lucky to have someone like Goten by his side.


	9. Forever: Trunks x Goten

**Short and Sweet by TokiNabi**

**Disclaimer: **Dragonball, Z and GT belong to Akira Toriyama and Toei. This is simply a work of fiction for fun and not for the purposes of profit.

**Notes: **I'm on a roll with this. Sequel to _Send-off Present. _Just a little snippet to end this Trunks x Goten mini-series on a sweet note.

*** * * Forever * * ***

"Trunks! Hey Trunks, wait up!" Goten called out as he flew after his best friend. He glared at Trunks's back when the boy didn't slow down. "TRUNKS!" He bellowed at the top of his lungs. "If you don't stop now, I'm gonna stop talking to you for a month!"

Trunks stopped immediately and turned around, looking at Goten sullenly. "What do you want?"

"Why are you so angry?" Goten demanded. "You were okay a second ago!"

"That's because-!" Trunks looked down angrily. "You didn't…you didn't answer my question."

Goten blinked, then frowned. "You didn't give me enough time to answer! You just ran off!"

"Why does it have to take so long?" Trunks growled, looking up at him. "It's simple, isn't it? Who do you like better, me or the other Trunks?"

"I like you both a lot!" Goten snapped.

Trunks stiffened and for one terrible and confusing moment, Goten thought he would cry. The expression was immediately replaced by a look of stubborn frustration. "Is…is that it?" Trunks asked. "You like us the same?"

"Um…" Goten said, suddenly intensely certain that Trunks was expecting something from him besides a simple 'yes' or 'no' response. "No." He said finally. "It's not the same…'cause….even though I was sad that the other Trunks was leaving forever, I was still okay with it. But…I wouldn't be okay if _you_ had to leave forever." Goten mumbled towards the end of his answer and felt his cheeks redden: feeling rather stupid for what he had just admitted. He wondered if Trunks would call him a baby for wanting him to be around forever.

"Oh." Trunks said, his face turning as red as Goten's.

"T-there! Are-are you happy now?" Goten stuttered, still embarrassed.

"…Yeah." Trunks said shyly. "I-"

Goten's stomach chose that moment to loudly gargle. "Uwah, I'm so hungry!" Goten whined. "And you made me chase you all the way out here!"

"Jeez…what are you, a bottomless pit?" Trunks grumbled. He took Goten's hand and pulled him back towards where they had flown from. "Come on, there's plenty of stuff to eat at my house."

Goten cheered. "Thanks!"

Trunks shook his head. "Forget about it." He paused and closed his hand more firmly around Goten's. "…It's always going to be like this anyway."


	10. First Impressions: CCxG, BxV, 18xK

**Short and Sweet by TokiNabi**

**Disclaimer: **Dragonball, Z and GT belong to Akira Toriyama and Toei. This is simply a work of fiction for fun and not for the purposes of profit.

**Notes: **Clearly, first impressions don't mean much to these ladies.

*** * * First Impressions * * ***

While Goten and Trunks practiced the fusion technique under Piccolo's supervision, the others - minus Krillin, Roshi and Ox King who wanted to watch the training process – sat in a circle and played cards to kill time.

Bulma sighed, utterly bored with the game. There was nothing else to do though, besides gossip and she doubted Chi-Chi and Eighteen would have much to say, what with one living on a tiny island and the other in the mountains. She blinked when a thought struck her and she smiled. "Hey, I've always been curious about this, but what was your first meeting with Goku like?" Bulma asked.

My first meeting with Goku?" Chi-Chi echoed. "We were just children and…" and after saving her from a dinosaur he had tapped her crotch with his foot a few times to see if she was a girl or boy. "He saved me from a dinosaur and I proposed to him because…I thought he was really cool." She said, deciding not to mention that as a naïve little girl, she had considered them practically married since he had touched her between the legs. Nevermind the fact that he had used his foot and had just been checking what was down there because he couldn't tell by looking at her face. "And what about you?"

"Me? I first met Vegeta-" on Namek. When he was evil. And he had threatened to kill her and Krillin if they didn't give him their dragonball. She decided to go with their second meeting. "…after Namek blew up. I flirted with him because despite everything, I thought he had his own sort of charm. He actually got embarrassed and acted all pissed! I think he was just trying to hide the fact that he thought I was hot though." She shared a laugh with Chi-Chi.

The women turned simultaneously to look at Eighteen who blinked at suddenly having their full attention on her.

"How did you and Krillin meet anyway?" Bulma asked.

"The first time Krillin and I met, I had just finished beating his friends within an inch of their lives. It was on a whim that I did not do the same to him. Though I left him unharmed, it was with the warning that I planned to kill his best friend." Eighteen said flatly, stroking her daughter's hair. Marron was fast asleep on her lap. "I am actually at a loss even now, as to how he came to the conclusion that I would be someone he could love - based on such a first impression."

"It happens." Chi-Chi sighed with a note of exasperation in her voice. Bulma nodded sheepishly in agreement.


	11. Astronaut: Bulma, Dr Briefs

**Short and Sweet by TokiNabi**

**Disclaimer: **Dragonball, Z and GT belong to Akira Toriyama and Toei. This is simply a work of fiction for fun and not for the purposes of profit.

**Notes: **Cause kids dream big and should only be encouraged. Though in Bulma's case, everything is an encouragement.

*** * * Astronaut * * ***

"When daddy, when?"

"Not for at least another twenty years."

"What? But that's forever!" Bulma gave her most devastatingly adorable pout.

"You'd be surprised by how quickly that amount of time passes." Dr. Briefs said absently as he tinkered with his latest invention.

Bulma sighed. "But I want to be an astronaut!"

"What we want and what we can have are two different things honey. But I'm not saying no. I'm perfectly fine with you becoming an astronaut and exploring space…when you are officially an adult."

"Why not now?" Bulma said lowly, sulking.

"An astronaut requires an extensive knowledge of all the sciences, particularly math, physics and engineering. You must also be at peak mental and physical health, darling. All those skills and traits are essential to a successful trip through space…and anywhere really."

Fires seemed to light in Bulma's eyes. "So if I have all those, I can go earlier?"

"Well…I suppose." Her father said hesitantly, unable to argue against the reasoning.

Bulma let out a cheerful whoop. "Thanks daddy!" She dashed excitedly out of the room, presumably to begin her training as a future astronaut.

Dr. Briefs paused in his work to watch his daughter leave and shook his head. "I fear the day she becomes a teenager."


	12. Posing: Videl x Gohan

**Short and Sweet by TokiNabi**

**Disclaimer: **Dragonball, Z and GT belong to Akira Toriyama and Toei. This is simply a work of fiction for fun and not for the purposes of profit.

**Notes: **I'm not actually particularly into this couple, but…they have their moments.

*** * * Posing * * ***

"I am Saiyaman!" Gohan said, striking a pose. He stood up taller and put his hands on his hips. "I am the great Saiyaman!" Gohan shifted a little and struck another ridiculous pose. "The great Saiyaman is here!" He declared. Finally he stopped, and turned to look at her, his big, shining eyes wreaking havoc on her heart. "So what do you think?"

Videl secretly thought they were all lame and a little embarrassing, but she smiled and clapped. "Awesome." She said. Not that she would ever admit it, but she just couldn't bring herself to say something mean when Gohan was looking at her like that.


End file.
